1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light fixture comprising at least one light source for generating a beam of light, which light fixture comprises at least one color wheel, which color wheel comprises a plurality of color filters mounted on the periphery of the wheel, which filters are positioned mostly contiguous to each other, which color wheels is rotated to place the peripheral color filters in position to intercept the light beam, which color filters are replaceable, which color filters are fixed to the color wheel by a central spring, which central spring comprises a number of radial protruding tongues for fixation of the color filters.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,474 concerns a lighting fixture, which light fixture includes a source for producing a beam of light and pair of color wheels. Each of the color wheels has a plurality of dichroic filters mounted on the periphery of the wheel with the filters positioned contiguous to each other. The light beam is directed to a focal point. Each of the color wheels can be rotated to place the peripheral dichroic filters in position to intercept the beam. One of the color wheels is equipped with long wave pass dichroic filters while the other color wheel is equipped with short wave pass dichroic filters. By aligning various combinations of these filters, a large number of different colors with different saturations can be produced. The cut-off wavelengths for the dichroic filters are selected to be different at the long and short wavelengths of the filter set, such that there is produced a perceived uniform graduation of colors across the spectrum. Each of the dichroic filters mounted on the color wheels is in a shape of a trapezoid and is mounted adjacent other filters, such that there is no blanking of light or leakage of light in the process of changing from one filter to the next.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,126 concerns color wheel for lighting fixture, which color wheel includes a polygonal metal plate, which has slotted metal bars seated on the side edge of the polygonal plate with rectangular glass plates, e.g., dichroic filters adhesively held in the slots of the metal bars spaced. The glass plates are not in direct contact with the metal bars and are spaced close to each other, but not in contact, in a peripheral array.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,662 describes a color wheel for lighting fixtures comprising a hub wherein removable, user-selected dichroic filters are engaged by a spring element. The filters are removable held by two pegs extending upward and one nub extending downward. The filters can be lifted for removal.